


The Prince and The Servant

by ALVO



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALVO/pseuds/ALVO
Summary: 如果当初梅林告诉了莫甘娜魔法的事……





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：新的抉择  
   
一声惊雷莫甘娜从梦中惊醒，又是噩梦，无休止的噩梦。她梦见乌瑟被匕首刺穿心脏，她双手颤抖着抓着头发，想把这个画面赶出大脑。看着手掌心好似沾上了鲜血，与刺杀乌瑟的画面重合。  
    
“NO！！！”莫甘娜眼睛金光一闪震碎了镜子前的花瓶，那是昨天下午梅林送来的鲜花。  
   
“盖乌斯！盖乌斯！”莫甘娜只能去寻求医师的帮助。  
    
老医师从床上惊坐起来，“发生什么了？My Lady。”盖乌斯给她披上毯子。她看上去糟透了，整个人像是刚从水里捞起来，十分害怕。  
   
“我把花瓶打碎了。”莫甘娜的声音还在颤抖，眼眶里已经有泪水在打转。  
   
盖乌斯拍拍她的肩，安慰她道，“没事的，只是一个花瓶。”  
    
莫甘娜惊恐地盯着他说：“我只是尖叫了，它就碎了，像上次的蜡烛一样。我感觉得到，是我做的这一切。”她像抓救命稻草一样抓住老人的手，“盖乌斯你告诉我，这是魔法吗？”  
    
莫甘娜是女巫，她和梅林一样都有着强大的魔法。她充满着力量，只是现在还无法控制。若有一日她暴露了，乌瑟将会对她如何制裁？盖乌斯犹豫着是现在就让她面对这一切还是继续瞒着她。  
   
“没事的，这只是意外。”  
   
莫甘娜眼神里闪过一丝失望，她心里似乎明白着一切，她只是需要有个人来告诉她。  
   
莫甘娜拿着安神药剂便离开了。  
   
“为什么不告诉她？”梅林跑出来质问盖乌斯。

“她是女巫。”

“她是我朋友。”

盖乌斯叹了口气坐下，“梅林，你现在只是因为她有魔法对她产生了同情。”

“她很迷茫，很害怕，我理解她的感觉，”梅林想到自己，一直过得遮遮掩掩，恐惧着这股力量，“如果你不告诉她，那就由我去。”

“你不能对任何人暴露自己！”盖乌斯气得拍了桌子，“你这是找死。”

“魔法应该是我们的骄傲，而不是躲藏的理由！”梅林激动地吼着。

“冷静点，孩子。还不是时候，至少现在不是。”

你已经改变不了乌瑟了，但至少你可以影响亚瑟。

梅林拉开窗帘，阳光直射到亚瑟的脸上，王子直接把头埋进被子里了。

“起来了，亚瑟，该吃早饭了。”梅林扯开他的被子，撑开他的眼皮。

“我要杀了你！”被阳光直射眼睛的亚瑟痛苦的坐了起来，盯着罪魁祸首，又望望四周莫名其妙说道：“我的花呢？”

“What？！”

亚瑟拿起一块面包，“我看见你昨天送给莫甘娜的了，我还以为也有我的份。”

梅林哑口无言，他只是想安慰一下莫甘娜。

“你亲自采的？”亚瑟又塞了一片奶酪。

梅林尴尬的笑了一下，“嗯哼。”

“我觉得我房间太没生气了，你觉得呢？”

“好像是有点吧。”梅林只求亚瑟把视线从他身上移开。

“那明天起你就帮我采些花放房里吧，每天都要新鲜的。”说完还对着梅林眨了眨眼睛，继续享用食物。

亚瑟绝对是故意玩他的，他这是在警告自己离莫甘娜远一点？

操练场，骑士起哄着王子居然欺负着手无寸铁的仆人。梅林手持盾牌挡下亚瑟对自己的攻击，看似逼得梅林无路可退，实则每一剑都故意砍到盾牌上。

“他可不是手无寸铁的仆人，”亚瑟拎起梅林，凑在他耳边说道：“别以为我不知道你那些小心思。”

梅林一脸我很无辜的表情。

“小心！！”远处传来尖叫声。

亚瑟望向出事的方向，莫甘娜已经倒在地上，花盆碎了一地，而肇事的猫咪早已跑得无影无踪。

“莫甘娜！我的天！莫甘娜！”亚瑟跑过去抱起她就往盖乌斯那去。

这是意外，但是梅林看见了花盆在下落的时候停了一下，虽然很短暂，从而没有给她造成更严重的伤害。如果不是梅林做的，那只能是莫甘娜自己了，她的魔法在自我保护。不过这很危险，如果她再不学会控制她迟早会暴露。

盖乌斯检查后并无大碍，只是一块擦伤，以及受到惊吓。

亚瑟看见梅林那快拧到一块的眉毛，拍拍他的肩说：“没事的，别紧张了。”

梅林疑惑的看着亚瑟。

夜晚梅林带上自己刚采的花去告诉莫甘娜关于魔法的事，如果白天的事被乌瑟看到那就不妙了。

“大晚上的去哪？”刚出门就听见亚瑟阴阳怪气的声音。他就穿了一件衣服，连外套都没穿。

“额。”他记得他已经服侍王子就寝了。

亚瑟一把夺过梅林手里的花，“这是给我的吗？我很喜欢。”

“这是给……”行，无所谓，拿了就拿了，大不了空手去呗。梅林想着。

索性他没有与亚瑟争论，转身走人。

“你去哪？”亚瑟叫住了他。

梅林并不想暴露自己的行踪。可是面前的人是亚瑟，不是别人，他总猜得到自己要干嘛。

“莫甘娜？”他问道。

梅林只能点点头。

亚瑟愤怒的把花扔到地上，揪着梅林的衣领把他摁到墙上。

“你别说你来真的，国王知道了会烧死你的！”

“可是她现在很害怕。”

“她害怕关你什么事，你这么着急献殷勤吗？”亚瑟恨透了梅林之前在宴会上看着盛装出席的莫甘娜时那副痴傻的样子，就好像没吃过肉的人突然看见面前有一只烧鸡，就差流口水了。

“她需要帮助！”梅林不知道亚瑟又发什么神经，突然出现拦住他，又突然质问他。丝毫没有意识到自己身为一个仆人，半夜去公主的房间是有多失礼。

“梅林，你只是个仆人！她有父亲，有弟弟，还有医师。哪轮到你来帮助了？”

“我很抱歉，亚瑟。”梅林逃出亚瑟的牵制，他想起以前被人看的眼神，那些人在害怕。他的母亲会说，再坚持一下梅林，再坚持一下。

亚瑟不了解那种害怕的感觉，必需隐藏真实的自己。他不怪他，因为亚瑟并不拥有魔法，不能感同身受。

“你就这么喜欢她？！不要命了！”亚瑟一把拉住他的手腕。

梅林停住了脚步，缓缓转过头看着他。

“What？！”梅林一脸你是白痴吗？

“诶？”难道不是吗？

“我喜欢莫甘娜？你逗我吧。”

亚瑟反应过来放开了梅林的手，“你这两天又是送花又是探望的，谁都会误会。”

“哈，盖乌斯的药。”梅林拍了拍包，找了个借口。再说在梅林的认知中，要追求莫甘娜可比追求亚瑟还困难，她简直是个女魔头。

可是亚瑟也不傻，让梅林把药给他，自己拿去给莫甘娜，“这次我就放过你，不追问了，要是有下次就没那么容易了。”

“Yes，Sire。”

“滚回去睡觉。”亚瑟临别时还薅了一把梅林的头发，梅林用嫌弃的眼神攻击他。

再找机会吧。

然而机会却如此的难找，这一切的罪魁祸首就是亚瑟。先别说亚瑟把梅林当挂件一样带在身边，只要莫甘娜和梅林单独相处时，说不了两句话，亚瑟总是莫名其妙的出现。梅林有时候怀疑亚瑟是在莫甘娜身上施了记号魔法，然后像个变态一样尾随她。

梅林不知道的是，莫甘娜从房间的窗户里看到亚瑟像一个变态一样尾随着梅林。

某天城中来了一位宫廷术士，宣称只为国王排忧解难。他知卡梅洛特的乌瑟痛恨魔法，专程为国王来驱逐巫师。

乌瑟威严的坐在皇座上，审视地看着跪在面前的人。那人一身灰色斗篷，脸颊上还有一道惊人的伤疤。

“尊贵的乌瑟王，我是查理，为您解忧的查理。”那人一挥袍子，向乌瑟深鞠一躬，礼节场面做得倒是挺到位的。梅林只觉得他浮夸的举动很搞笑，举手投足间更像一位表演家。

“此话怎讲？”乌瑟问道，一旁的亚瑟不禁蹙眉。

“鄙人路过此地，感知城里被魔法的气息所笼罩，请问这是否是陛下所烦恼之事？”

听见魔法二字，盖乌斯和梅林对视了一眼，卡梅洛特里隐藏的德鲁伊不在少数。

紧张的还有莫甘娜，她发现查理的眼神时不时的看向她。

“城里居然还有巫师，你找出来，我必有重赏。”乌瑟的原则就是巫师一个不留。

“不用这么麻烦，陛下。”查理接下来的话让在场所有人惊恐不以。

“巫师就在这个大厅里。”

亚瑟立马抓紧剑柄，骑士们面面相觑。莫甘娜听见这话，神经都绷紧了，梅林更是不敢轻举妄动。

乌瑟不禁的噌笑了一下，对查理的话充满着轻视。有哪个巫师敢如此近的接近自己，居然还能呼吸。

就在查理完美的避开所有正确答案，指认亚瑟是那个巫师。理所当然的被乌瑟给扔了出去，嘴里还求饶着，说只想混口饭吃。乌瑟哭笑不得，连处死他的心都没了。

梅林也松了一口气，虽然这个查理是个江湖骗子，但他也懵对了一大半，心里还是很想鼓励一下他。

就寝前，梅林替亚瑟铺好床，为他宽好衣。但是亚瑟就赖在窗前欣赏白月光，死活不上床。

“殿下，该睡觉了。”梅林催促着，亚瑟不睡，他也想早点回去睡。

亚瑟对他挥挥手，示意他过去，“我觉得今天那个查理，说的并不全是废话。”

“所以你真是巫师？”梅林配合他表演着，一本正经地问道。因为他清楚，亚瑟是在场除了乌瑟外最不可能会魔法的人了。

“你肩上的那个东西里装的真是脑子吗？我怎么可能是巫师。”亚瑟一脸的不可思议。

对，就是这种时候，梅林每次都想把这样的亚瑟变成一头驴，大蠢驴。

“我的意思是我怀疑，今天大殿上真的有巫师。”

“你觉得是谁？”梅林屏住呼吸。

“莫甘娜。”

“莫甘娜！！”Merlin又重复了一边。

亚瑟一把捂住他的嘴，威胁着他说，“你不准说出去！我只是怀疑，莫甘娜要是出什么事，我先找你算账。”

梅林使劲点头，亚瑟竟然觉得看着只露两眼睛眨巴着，不能说话的梅林有一种奇异的快感，难不成是觉得梅林平时话太多了。亚瑟迟迟不肯放手，梅林快窒息了。

在梅林不满的哼唧声中，亚瑟终于放开了他，还附带了一句“I'm sorry”。

亚瑟看着梅林脸上的潮红蔓延到脖颈，才发现他今天没有系领巾。皮肤上泛起的红覆上了锁骨还有胸口，Arthur有些口干舌燥。立马赶走了Merlin，避免了自己的失态。

梅林想着连亚瑟都感觉到莫甘娜的异常，那乌瑟肯定也有所怀疑，只是不愿去求证。

“艾莫瑞斯。”

黑暗中传来的声音让梅林停下了脚步，这是他在德鲁伊里的名字。走出来的是查理，被乌瑟扔出去的查理。

“你怎么知道这个名字？”梅林警惕的看着他。

查理撕下脸上的疤，摘掉了假发，那是伪装。面前的人看上去是一个和梅林一样大的青年。

“毕竟你在巫师界这么有名，到处都是你的预言。”查理摆摆手。

梅林心里松了一大口气，看样子至少不算敌人。

“为什么你要来卡梅洛特？”

“我来找你的。”

“我？”

“艾莫瑞斯，我们需要你。”查理看着梅林不解的眼神继续解释，“会魔法的人准备反抗了，除了一些向往和平过着躲藏生活的德鲁伊外，还有很大一群巫师准备用魔法反抗。计划着如果乌瑟不投降，便用武力拿下卡梅洛特。”

“你们想引发战争？”

“这是万不得已，乌瑟的势力日渐壮大，盟友越来越多。到最后巫师只会被赶尽杀绝，所以时不我待。我们中有一小部分人想与乌瑟谈判，避免不必要的牺牲。可是巫师的人数没有优势，所以我们需要你的力量来与他抗衡，我是来说服你加入我们的。”

梅林算是明白了查理的话，用他牵制乌瑟。如果谈判失败，便用魔法拿下卡梅洛特，迎来魔法时代。就梅林对乌瑟的了解，这次谈判不会成功的。如果乌瑟承认了魔法，就是否定以前自己的所作所为，身为君主的他绝不会否定自己的统治。若真的发动战争，在亚瑟眼里魔法究竟又是好是坏，又何时才能统一阿尔比恩。

“我拒绝。”

查理仿佛已经知道了答案并不惊讶，“今天在乌瑟身旁的女士似乎也是个巫师，而且还很厉害。”

“别想打她注意，她是不会帮你们对抗乌瑟的。”

“艾莫瑞斯，我希望你能考虑考虑，如果你哪天想通了，你知道在哪可以找到我们。”查理戴上兜帽转身消失在黑暗中。

梅林忙着赶回去，却撞到了因噩梦惊醒的莫甘娜。她神色紧张，脸上写满了害怕。

“My Lady？”梅林担忧的问道。

“对不起梅林，我要去找盖乌斯，我很奇怪，我不知道该怎么办。”

梅林把她扶起来，安慰着她。

“梅林，你说我是哪里不对劲了，还是说我是异类。”Morgana崩溃的说着。

［妈妈！我是怪物吗？他们都怕我。］

［当然不是，我的孩子，这就是你，正真的你，永远不要抗拒自己的力量。］梅林的记忆涌现出来，小时候的他还不懂隐藏自己，在众人开始惧怕他的力量时，她的母亲只能带他到别的地方生活。但胡妮丝却一直以他为豪，鼓励他做自己。

“你不是异类，这只是魔法。”

莫甘娜不知是激动还是害怕，竟然流泪了，“你怎么知道，证明给我看。”

梅林把莫甘娜带出城堡，召唤了基哈拉。莫甘娜不明白梅林向天空嚎了些什么，一条巨龙就飞了过来。

“小法师，你总做出让我惊讶的举动。”基哈拉瞥了一眼旁边一脸不可思议的莫甘娜。

“告诉她，你的命运论。”梅林想告诉莫甘娜自己知道一切关于魔法的东西。不想让她那么害怕，也不想让她被利用。她应该了解这些，然后做出她自己的选择。

“呵哈哈哈。”基哈拉发出了不明所以得嘲讽，“命运掌握在你们自己手里，最强法师和女巫的组合哈哈哈，有意思。”

“梅林你总是不听我的劝告。”基哈拉对于梅林的不听话已经习以为常了。

“请问魔法是邪恶的吗？”莫甘娜警惕的问巨龙，不过巨龙好像很听梅林的话，所以她不用担心人身安全。

基哈拉冲着莫甘娜打了个鼻响：“对我来说，彭德拉贡才是邪恶的。”

莫甘娜从他语气里听出了咬牙切齿，“我很好奇乌瑟会对她的养女心存宽容吗？”

莫甘娜没说话，因为她也没把握，那可是乌瑟·彭德拉贡。

梅林告诉莫甘娜，不要惧怕这股力量。要学会接受魔法，去控制，不能再像平时那样失控了。乌瑟和亚瑟已经起了疑心，所以现在要打消他们的顾虑。

莫甘娜心里的石头总算落下了，不过又多了一丝担忧。两人回城堡的路上一言不发，思考着今后的打算。

“大晚上的别告诉我你们在散步。”亚瑟从走廊转角站出来挡在两人面前。

“他在找你。”两人同时对对方低声的说。

亚瑟看见两人诡异的笑：“梅林！！我上次说什么你还记得吗？”

“当然，殿下。”梅林躲着亚瑟越发凑近的逼问脸，这下完了，梅林向莫甘娜发出求救的眼神。

“亚瑟你得闲到什么地步，才在半夜出来堵你的男仆。”莫甘娜现在可是和梅林一条战线的，而且亚瑟这么明显的意图，梅林怎么就不明白？

“我没有！”亚瑟反驳道，梅林一脸疑惑。

“ok，你的男仆你也找到了，我们现在各回各房，然后睡觉。”

“我同意。”梅林附议。

亚瑟一把揽过梅林，不容抗拒，“跟我回去。”

莫甘娜投去自求多福的眼光。这两人，一个不知，一个不觉。

“去柜子里拿一套被褥出来。”亚瑟命令道，不过他没问，这比什么都好。

梅林拿出被褥准备替亚瑟铺好，他以为亚瑟冷，被子不够厚。

“铺地上。”

“What？”

“今晚你就睡这儿了。”

“可是……”

在王子的注视下，梅林自觉的闭上嘴巴，默默铺好自己的临时床位。

“亚瑟，那个……算了。”梅林欲言又止。

“说出来。”亚瑟不知道为什么有点小紧张，梅林难道已经看出自己对他有点关注过度了。

“我可以再拿床被子吗？地上有点硬。”

亚瑟叹了口气，眼神示意梅林自己去拿。

铺好床梅林躺了进去，王子的被褥果然不一样，就是柔软。

亚瑟单手撑着头，满足的对梅林说了一句“晚安”并吹灭了蜡烛。

“亚瑟。”梅林在黑暗中叫了一声他。

“怎么了？”这次亚瑟回答得出奇的温柔，似乎还带了一点期待。不知道是夜晚的作用，让梅林觉得亚瑟后面会接一句“My Dear”，不过并没有。

沉默了半晌，亚瑟紧张得心率有点乱。

“可以给个枕头吗？”

“Oh God！不行！”亚瑟有种想拿枕头闷死他的冲动。

“我知道你有两个。”

一个枕头砸在Merlin脸上。

“快睡觉，白痴。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：兰斯洛特

亚瑟不明白最近梅林和莫甘娜亲近了许多，难道梅林告白了，莫甘娜答应了？不会的，他们身份悬殊，不能在一起，而且梅林可是他的私人男仆。

就在他闲下来，又要思考梅林跑哪去偷懒的时候，格温找到了他。

“殿下。”

“你来得正好，知道梅林去哪了吗？”

“我就是来通报的，莫甘娜公主让梅林陪她看书。”格温看着亚瑟的脸色不太好。

“那不是你的职责吗？”亚瑟指责道。

格温有点难以开口，“今天是我父亲和兄弟的忌日，我想去扫墓，公主已经给我放假了。”

亚瑟想起来了，格温的父亲因为突然好转的身体，以及枕头底下发现的魔法袋，被判死刑。格温和伊利安也被诛连，不过在莫甘娜以死相逼下，才勉强保住了格温的命。

这件事给梅林的冲击也很大，当时的他为的只是能救人，没想到却把格温的哥哥也害死了。他对格温十分的愧疚，他恨自己的天真，甚至因为学会了一些魔法就沾沾自喜。盖乌斯一再的阻止他，而且却没有考虑任何后果。

“我很抱歉，格温。”亚瑟也很恨当时的自己无法影响父亲的决定，父亲需要的是绝对的忠诚。

“你去吧，替我向他们问好。”

“谢谢，殿下。”

她虽然恨乌瑟，却并不讨厌亚瑟。他和莫甘娜对她很好，私底下经常帮助她。特别是莫甘娜，陪伴她走出了那段最难熬的日子。

格温的离开，让莫甘娜有机会和梅林独处。

“你多试试，应该就能控制。”两人坐在桌子的两端，桌面上放着两本莫甘娜压根不感兴趣的植物图鉴，这只是幌子。

“试着把这杯水移过去。”

莫甘娜盯了半天，纹丝不动。

“要不把水倒了。”莫甘娜想没水说不定要容易点。

“和重量没关系。”梅林做了一下示范，“你的心想着你需要这杯水，不要害怕魔法出现的感觉。”

“ok，我再试试。”

“My Lady，就算眼珠子瞪出来，杯子也不会被吓跑的。”

“Oh，梅林，闭上你的嘴。”莫甘娜总算知道为什么亚瑟总叫梅林闭嘴了。

“我好像感觉到一点了。”那种她每次察觉有危险会出现的力量。

“不要抑制它，释放出来。”

莫甘娜的眼珠金光一闪，整个杯子直直砸向梅林的脑袋，水直接从头发流到脸上，流进领巾里。

“Oh，对不起梅林！”莫甘娜一下没控制住。

“至少它动了。”Merlin摸了一把脸。

“我就说应该把水倒了吧。”

当亚瑟进屋时，看见梅林和莫甘娜一人一本书专注的看着。不过梅林的头发是湿的，领巾也打湿了，再看地上的空杯子，亚瑟大致明白发生什么事了。

“梅林，你去收拾一下自己，我来陪莫甘娜公主看书。”

梅林看了一眼莫甘娜，她点头同意才离去。这在亚瑟看来就很碍眼，他的男仆还得经过别人的允许。

“怎么了？亚瑟。”莫甘娜把书放下，才发现刚才自己拿反了，默默的把书转过来。

亚瑟走到桌边，捡起掉在地上的杯子，“梅林是很不懂礼节，但他绝对不是有冒犯之心的人。你下次想用水泼他的时候，麻烦你想想他是我的男仆，我的人。”说完重重地把杯子放在桌上。他不得不承认梅林有时候说话确实让人很想揍他，不过这也轮不到他以外的人来教训梅林。

莫甘娜觉得亚瑟的反应很可爱，刚刚明明是梅林感应到亚瑟开门，两人来不及收拾，一人抢过一本书，装腔作势的阅读。亚瑟却认为是梅林招惹了莫甘娜，被莫甘娜羞辱的泼了一脸水。

亚瑟做好不管莫甘娜说什么，都要替梅林讨个说法的准备。却被一句“你承认吧，你喜欢梅林。”堵得说不出来话。莫甘娜总是不按套路出牌，直接让亚瑟红了脸，无法反驳。

“才没有的事！”

“那你告诉我你为什么这么紧张他？不就是点水吗，又不是石灰粉。”

“我哪有紧张他。”亚瑟眼珠子乱转，“我只是不想你总压我一头，戏弄我，还连带我的仆人。”

莫甘娜送了他一个白眼，“你就骗自己吧，最好一辈子都别告诉他。”

自己怎么可能会喜欢梅林！他那么蠢，走路都会摔倒。说话又没礼貌，还经常偷懒，泡酒馆，甚至还有女装癖。除了有时候他的耳朵会泛红，那一般是赞扬他的时候，不过下一秒他就会蠢到让他怀疑自己的想法。不过他铺的床确实很软，好吧，其实是被子软。他把剑打磨得很锋利，盔甲也抛得很光，他会在自己失落时寸步不离。他有时候也表现出不亚于骑士的勇气，危险的时候永远不会自己先跑。他的眼睛仿佛有星星一样漂亮，他一笑就觉得什么烦恼都没了。

好吧，亚瑟你完了。

不过现在亚瑟没那么多心思去与莫甘娜争论梅林在他心里的份量，因为两年一次的骑士选拔就要开始了。每位贵族的男士都有机会成为卡梅洛特的骑士，亚瑟得全权负责每一轮的选拔。

在晚宴上，亚瑟结识了兰斯洛特。他今天给亚瑟留下很深的影响，他是除了亚瑟外为数不多的高手，而且人也温文尔雅。

两人各举一杯酒探讨着白天的对战，兰斯洛特的目光停在格温身上，她正和莫甘娜谈天说笑。

“她可真特别。”兰斯洛特看着格温说。

“那是当然的，凶起来更特别，”亚瑟看着莫甘娜说。

旁边的起哄声引起了两人的注意。

一群骑士备选者围着一个仆人，那顶华丽带毛的帽子不用猜肯定是梅林。

“那个蠢蛋又惹什么事了！”亚瑟一边咒骂着一边走过去，兰斯洛特自然也跟上。

“这就想溜，卡梅洛特的仆人都不懂礼貌吗？瞧瞧这衣服。”一个亚瑟连脸都没记住的人拦住梅林不让他走。

看来是梅林又笨手笨脚的惹出什么麻烦了，这些人看着国王不在，也不顾虑什么。

梅林还算有仆人的自知自明的说：“对不起，我现在帮你擦干净。”

那人往后退了一步，“不用了，你把我们这几个人手里的酒都喝了，这事就算了了。”

梅林看了一圈周围五个人满满的酒杯，老天，他平时可不怎么喝酒的。

没办法，他可不想惹出什么乱子让亚瑟难做。拿起一杯憋着气灌了下去，有麦芽的味道，还不算太难喝。

亚瑟看见梅林给自己灌酒的瞬间就停下上前帮忙的脚步，说实话他还真没看过梅林喝酒。平时就傻乎乎的，不知道喝了酒会怎样。

在几个人的起哄下，梅林灌下了第二杯和第三杯。当他正准备去拿第四杯时，他已经看不准方向了，还觉得他们耍诈，酒又多了两杯。

“我来帮他喝。”

亚瑟刚准备说这句话，却被另一个人抢先了，是兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特在梅林迷糊的目光下把剩下的两杯酒喝光了。

“谢谢你，兰斯。”梅林傻笑着说。

“礼尚往来。”兰斯洛特连骑士选拔资格都是梅林帮他弄的，帮他解围也是应当的。

可在亚瑟眼里看来可不这样子的，兰斯洛特就像是梅林多年的好友，明明自己认识梅林的时间才是最久的。大家也闹够了，梅林也傻够了。

“大家都散了吧。”亚瑟把梅林揽到身后，“我这仆人他脑子……嗯，有点不好使，酒也喝了这事就过去了。”

他们当然给亚瑟面子了，谁能不给王子面子。可是梅林就当着众人说了一句：“你才脑子有问题，菜头。”

“闭嘴！梅林！”

梅林在众目睽睽下被亚瑟强行拖走了，喝了酒的梅林已经不是蠢这么简单了，而是欠揍了。

“你怎么尽做一些蠢得惹人注目的事。”亚瑟一把把梅林丢在自己床上。

梅林这下真不乐意了，蹭得一下坐起来，“还不是怪你菜头！让我穿这身蠢爆了的衣服。”梅林还不满得扯了扯身上的衣服，一脸嫌弃。

“他们在取笑我，我当然不能忍了。我以为我泼了酒能跑掉，结果还是被逮住了。”梅林的脸因为酒精都红了，那大得有些可笑的耳朵也红得可怕。

“我恨这身衣服！”

说着梅林就开始脱自己的衣服，亚瑟没有制止，叉着手看着面前的好戏。

“好了好了，我来帮你。”看着梅林对着内衬的扣子纠结了半天，差点气得他把衣服撕了。

亚瑟爬上床替梅林解扣子，梅林就乖乖的一动不动，还配合地仰着头让亚瑟解开最上面的那颗扣子。

“这都怪你，你是白痴。”梅林发出软糯的声音抱怨道。

亚瑟骗梅林说这是卡梅洛特正统的男仆服侍，在这样的正规场合一定要穿戴齐全。然而到了会场，梅林才发现自己傻得夸张，居然信了亚瑟的鬼话。

“是是是，怪我怪我。”亚瑟顺着他说，“不过你才是那个白痴。”

梅林的睡姿还算乖顺，一晚上愣是没动过。这和亚瑟的内心形成明显的反差，他背对着梅林，刻意忽略从床的另一边传来的温度。

梅林一个翻身贴着亚瑟的后背，亚瑟一个哆嗦然后整个人就僵住了。身后还传来梅林的嘟囔声，呼吸重重地扑在亚瑟的后颈上。

稳住，你是有自制力的。

亚瑟·自控力超强·彭德拉贡内心自我暗示着。

在第二轮的选拔中，昨天那几个为难梅林的贵族就被淘汰了，对待那几人亚瑟一点都不手下留情。一天下来只剩下一半的骑士进入最后的选拔，这中间当然包括兰斯洛特。

梅林醒来时亚瑟的选拔已经结束了，头痛欲裂的他撑起上身看见床头柜上放着一瓶药剂。瓶子下还压着亚瑟留下的纸条：喝了它。

那是亚瑟在选拔前问盖乌斯要的，理由当然是昨晚酒喝多了，马上还得办正事。中途盖乌斯还询问他有没有见到梅林，他昨晚一整晚都没回来。

亚瑟的回答当然是不知道。

其实就算梅林在他那儿，盖乌斯也不会多想，这只是亚瑟心里有鬼。

喝下解酒药梅林感觉好多了，至少头没那么重了。不过他惊讶于自己为什么会在亚瑟床上，昨天不会做了什么失礼的事吧。

选拔赛。

更重要的事让梅林爬起来向操练场跑去，那里只剩七八个人在和亚瑟攀谈，还好兰斯洛特还在。

梅林走向一旁独自擦剑的兰斯洛特，王子被众人簇拥着没有注意到他。

“怎么样？兰斯。”

“我已经进入下一轮了。”兰斯洛特敲敲剑高兴的说。

“你昨晚没回来。”

梅林迟疑了一下，揉了揉头发，“我想我应该一整晚都在亚瑟那。”

兰斯洛特刚想问梅林有没有事，亚瑟就挤开人群过来了。

“舍得睁眼了，尊贵的梅林阁下。”

梅林听出亚瑟嘲讽的语气，他一贯如此，“我昨晚没有失礼吧？”

“哈！当然有。”亚瑟把剑插到一边浮夸地说：“你放屁又打嗝，我被你吵得一晚睡不着。”

梅林有些窘迫，询问地看向一旁的兰斯洛特。要是真这样兰斯对他也太包容了，接受到的答案却是否定。

亚瑟看着两人像是传递着什么信息，碍眼，太碍眼了。难不成他俩早就睡过一张床了，兰斯洛特是他朋友，又是男的，这很平常，没事的。

“鉴于你已经翘了早班，所以现在……”亚瑟拔起剑扔向梅林，张开双臂让他的仆人帮他卸下盔甲。

“当然。”梅林自觉的上前帮亚瑟解开盔甲的带子。只有兰斯洛特看见了亚瑟对他炫耀的眼神，仿佛争到宠爱般得意的笑了。

兰斯洛特不知所云，可脸上无所谓的表情让王子心里更不是滋味了。

该吃午饭了，竞选的人也都散了。梅林抱着盔甲跟在亚瑟后面向城堡走去。

“亚瑟，谢谢你。”

“为什么？”

“醒酒药，还有昨天你帮我解围。”

亚瑟停住脚步，梅林险些撞在他身上。

“你的围是兰斯洛特帮你解的，解酒药是盖乌斯送来的。所以我什么都没做，你不用谢我。”亚瑟没管住自己的嘴，他承认看着梅林和兰斯洛特之间的默契，自己生气了，但他不想表现出他有多在乎梅林。

“那也谢谢你的床。”这一点无法反驳，因为梅林的确在他床上醒来。

今早亚瑟刚睁眼就看见梅林放大的脸在面前，过了一会儿才平复下狂跳的心脏。自己的手还搂在他的腰上，梅林太瘦了，总像没吃饱饭。头发乖乖的贴在他的额头上，睡相一点都不像亚瑟这样奔放。亚瑟拿手指轻轻捋了捋他的睫毛，好软好长。梅林感觉到了，眼珠子转了转，发出呻吟声，但丝毫没有睁眼的打算。

亚瑟也不玩弄他了，蹑手蹑脚的下床去。想着一会儿梅林醒了肯定很难过，就去盖乌斯那要点解酒药。

走之前还帮梅林掖好被子。

“亚瑟……亚瑟……”梅林呢喃着他的名字。

亚瑟停住了手里的动作，想听听梅林还会说什么。

“亚瑟……我……”

你什么？

Arthur有些紧张，难道说……

“你……”

我什么？你什么我？

“我操你。”

亚瑟石化了。

“皇家、白痴。”梅林嘴里又蹦出最耳熟的词。

亚瑟把被子甩到他脑门上，克制住自己想要掐死他的心。好吧，他只是单纯的想咒骂自己，想太多了。

见亚瑟不说话，梅林只好岔开话题。

“今早没有仆人你居然会穿衣服？”

亚瑟在心里祈求，梅林你他妈别说话了。

“梅~林，城堡又不止你一个仆人。”

说到这，今早亚瑟还抱着衣服偷偷去找乔治帮他穿的，那个卡梅洛特最无聊的男仆。他可不想一个男仆到他房里发现另一个男仆睡在他床上。

饭后不久，乌瑟接到骑士上报，卡梅洛特边境的一个村庄受到怪物攻击。第二天亚瑟便率领一众骑士去消灭怪物，将骑士选拔延后了。

可是亚瑟没有告诉梅林自己的任务，他也不明白为什么，就是不想告诉梅林。就好像梅林知道他的一切，而自己总是被隐瞒的那个。比如说这个兰斯洛特，还有莫甘娜的事，他至今还没弄明白。不告诉梅林，总有种报复的快感。

“兰斯你怎么没去训练场？”梅林看见正在慢悠悠吃早餐的兰斯洛特。

“亚瑟有任务，选拔赛延后了。”

“什么任务？”

“好像是东南边的一个村庄被袭击了。”

梅林想着亚瑟不带自己的原因，多半是这次任务很危险，或者他嫌弃自己碍手碍脚。也不知道多少次把亚瑟地狱边缘拉回来的是谁。

“我要去帮他。”梅林迅速收拾起东西，多数是盖乌斯调制的特效药。

兰斯洛特拉住他，“别冲动，你能做什么？”

“我能做你们想不到的事。”梅林大步跨出门，“帮我给盖乌斯说一下。”

“不，我陪你一起去。”

“你不用去的。”

“我想成为骑士的目的就是想保卫卡梅洛特。”

两人快马加鞭的出发了，希望能及时追上亚瑟。

亚瑟这一行人也是马不停蹄的赶到村庄。一到这就感觉到一股燥热，空气里的水都被蒸发了。种在路旁的粮食都枯死了，树枝仿佛下一秒就要燃烧起来。

“Hello！有人吗？”

屋里有人探出了脑袋，是个中年人。

“我是亚瑟·彭德拉贡，来帮你们的。”

“是王子殿下！！”陆续出来了几个人，他们看起来不太好，每个人的嘴几乎都开裂了。

“有人可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”亚瑟问道。

第一个探头的中年人说道：“是怪物！它全身是火，没有人敢靠近它，植物都干枯了，水也没了。这里已经没多少村民了，大多数人都投奔亲戚了。”

“那怪物在什么地方？”

“它白天会在东面的湖边，有时候晚上就会到村里来。村民也不敢去那个湖里打水了，之前有人靠近它就被烧伤了。”

亚瑟命人给村民们分了食物后，就率领骑士团去消灭怪物。他必须要保护村民们，他们受卡梅洛特的庇佑。

梅林和兰斯洛特赶到时，骑士团们已经出发了。村民替他们指出王子所去方向，两人便追了过去。

梅林感觉燥热越来越明显，马儿的喘息越来越粗，看来接近了。嘴唇上淡淡的血腥味漫上味蕾，肺仿佛被灼烧一般。

两人赶到时地上躺着的都是披着红披风的骑士，那只一身火焰的怪物正对着亚瑟咆哮，而亚瑟已晕过去了。

“亚瑟！”

梅林大叫一声，眼闪金光。

那怪物便被一股力量拉进河里。

兰斯洛特看清了眼前发生的一切，梅林用魔法救了亚瑟。

但怪物并没有被击败，它身上又冒出火，越烧越烈，瞄准时机向两人进攻。

兰斯洛特顾不上梅林的魔法，拔出佩剑奋勇冲上去抵挡怪物。

“Againstflames！！Againstflames！！”

兰斯洛特听不懂梅林在他身后吼着什么，但随即感到自己的身体被一股力量保卫着。怪物散发的炎热被抵挡在外，不用怀疑，梅林在用魔法帮他。

剑一刀刀冲刺挥砍在怪物身上，兰斯洛特发现剑已经变红。其中一剑似乎是砍到怪物的痛处，它吃痛的咆哮了一声。兰斯洛特砍到它身上的剑瞬间被融化断掉，嘴里喷出烈焰想烧死他。

在魔法的庇佑下，兰斯洛特安然无恙。

“用这个！！”

兰斯洛特接过梅林扔来的长枪，梅林提前在上面附了魔法，长枪散发着幽蓝的光。

他看了梅林一眼，举起长枪刺向了怪物之前被砍出的伤口。只有魔法才能消除魔法，怪物在长枪和魔法的冲撞下，炸裂成千万火焰。

“你成功了！”梅林高兴的说。

“不，梅林是你成功了。”

兰斯洛特看着他，淡淡地说。这是他第一次见到魔法，而使用魔法的正是他的朋友。

梅林无话可说。他早就做好因为救亚瑟而暴露的心理准备。

“你是英雄。”

“诶？”

“但你无法享受英雄的荣誉。”兰斯洛特神色有些复杂，说不出是心疼还是敬佩。

梅林苦笑了一下。

“我的命比荣誉重要，而亚瑟的命比我的重要。”

兰斯洛特没有说话。

梅林看着他捡起被烈焰融掉的断剑，在自己手臂上烙下一条长长的伤痕。

“嘿！你做什么！”

“勋章。”

“我杀死了怪物，而我安然无恙。亚瑟他不是白痴，我们需要把戏做到位。”

“谢谢你，兰斯，你若有难，我必定相助。”梅林确认兰斯洛特是他忠诚的朋友，是个高贵的人。如果是他受到威慑，也会毫不犹豫的救他。

他扔掉断剑满头大汗的走向梅林，拍着他的肩说：“这点伤和你比起来不算什么。”

微风轻轻从湖面吹来，残火无法烧着新嫩的野草，渐渐消失无影。空气不那么燥热了，鼻腔里的干燥明显好转。

“梅林？！”

亚瑟醒来看见莫名其妙出现在面前的两人，“你们怎么在这？”

显而易见，兰斯洛特消灭了怪物，同时负伤。

而一旁的梅林，好吧，梅林躲避技能肯定满点，然后在胜利的时候突然出现庆功。

“你杀了怪物。”亚瑟惊讶空气变得湿润起来。

兰斯洛特看了看梅林，梅林对他做了一个请的姿势。

兰斯洛特向前走了一步说：“Yes，Sire.”

“欢迎成为卡梅洛特的骑士，兰斯。”亚瑟一把握住兰斯洛特的手。

受伤的骑士也陆陆续续醒了过来，大家都受了大大小小的外伤。

“well,well梅林……”亚瑟一步跨到梅林面前说道，“来说说你都做了什么？”

“我做的事可多着，你那颗脑袋是数不清的。”梅林不甘示弱。

“臭小子！”

亚瑟只手揽过梅林的头，另一只手握拳钻他的头顶，梅林凄惨的叫出声。

骑士团回到村庄，村民们等在村口欢迎英雄回来。首先的就是为骑士们包扎伤口，提供所剩无几的食物。

“我们在这稍做整理，天亮就回卡梅洛特。”

“Yes,Sire！”全员齐声回答。

距回到城堡，兰斯洛特加冕成骑士已经有一段时间了。新一轮的骑士选拔也结束了，卡梅洛特的骑士团注入了几股新的力量。亚瑟给兰斯洛特安排了住处，不用再和梅林挤在一起了。在亚瑟眼里除了他与梅林过于亲昵，几乎是一位无可挑剔的绅士。

亚瑟已经对着面前的花发呆了一段时间了，花朵都已经耷拉着头避开亚瑟炙热的目光。

这是之前回程的路上，梅林突然给亚瑟的。刚才原地休息的时候，梅林偷偷跑出去采的。

“你这是干嘛？”亚瑟不解。

“你不是说每天早上又要一束新鲜的花吗。”

亚瑟别开头，伸手接过花，他不想梅林发现他有些泛红的脸。

“Thank You.”

“鲜花配骑士，说真的我没想到你居然会喜欢花，心思细腻，真让人意外。”

“Shut up！梅林！”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps：有的剧情就是在原剧情基础上改编的，时间线有改变。现在的梅林差不多已经是第三季的梅林了，比较厉害了，而皇姐还处在善良的迷茫期，亚梅的关系已经发展到生死与共了很多次了。
> 
> pps：目前所有的参考均来自BBC《梅林传奇》 希望不要OOC！！！


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：显露心意

“hello，亲爱的弟弟，我想和你谈谈舞会的事。”莫甘娜推门而入。

亚瑟来不及藏起半枯萎的花，只能尴尬的撇开目光。

莫甘娜调侃他：“别告诉我你爱上一朵花了。”

她刚才看见亚瑟撑着下巴，如同怀春少男一样对着面前快萎掉的花发呆，一脸痴相。

“你找我干嘛？”

莫甘娜没有回答他，瞥见桌面的花，趁亚瑟不注意一把夺过来。

“还我！莫甘娜。”

“除非你告诉我这是谁给你的。”

看亚瑟对着花的态度，莫甘娜猜想十有八九是梅林，难道他们有了实质的进展。

“难道就不能是我自己采的吗？”

“少来！当初谁说我房间里的花娘炮死了，还占地，味道还大。”那时亚瑟不悦梅林送给莫甘娜的鲜花，还发表如此看法，莫甘娜气得差点没把花插亚瑟的鼻孔里去。

“让我猜猜，是梅林？”

亚瑟的表情已经回答了莫甘娜，他落败的坐回椅子上。

“告诉他，亚瑟。”莫甘娜把花放到亚瑟手掌里，顺势握住了他的手。

亚瑟摇摇头，“我不能，我无法给他承诺。你知道的，我和他的可能性微乎其微。”

“而且我不确定他是否喜欢我。”

亚瑟垂着头，已没了操练场上那股势在必得的劲儿。

“我的弟弟，听格温说梅林在女仆中可是很受欢迎的。如果哪天他和一个可爱的小姑娘在一起了，你连哭的对象都没有。”

“他敢！”说得理所当然。

“所以你快点告诉他呀！”莫甘娜也是操碎了心，如果可以，她真的想自己替亚瑟告白，这两人看着就心急。先不说会不会被乌瑟强行拆开，他们肯定是先将对方拱手让人，然后还觉得自己做了特伟大的事。在莫甘娜看来不为自己操心的人都是傻子，而这两人恰好傻一块了。

自从莫甘娜和梅林间有了魔法的秘密，莫甘娜也明白了亚瑟那么多次九死一生是谁搞的鬼。他甚至可以为亚瑟不要命了，如果说他们俩之间没有什么，莫甘娜会信？

“你了解父皇的，他会杀了梅林。”他说。

“正大光明不行，咱们就偷偷来。”她说。

之后的时间，亚瑟总想找时间捅破这张纸。可到最后一秒不是亚瑟突然反悔，就是有人打岔。泄了气的亚瑟就再难开口了，打发梅林去工作来转移注意力。

亚瑟的行为举止让梅林觉得反常，今天恰好亚瑟带领骑士巡逻去了，意外的没有带上自己。正好可以去询问一下莫甘娜。

“请进。”

“My Lady。”

“梅林你来得刚好，你看我已经可以很好的控制烛火变大变小了。”不得不说莫甘娜很喜欢自己的魔法，不用再像以前一样担惊受怕了。

“My Lady，你有没有觉得亚瑟最近怪怪的？”

“比如什么方面？”莫甘娜还在玩着面前的烛火，火焰变大变小，乐此不疲。

“他总是说话说一半，已经有好多次了。”

“God！”莫甘娜吹灭了蜡烛无奈的说：“我亲爱的梅林，我也想告诉你，不过有的事必须让亚瑟亲口说。”

“真的出事了？”莫甘娜的反应是知道有事存在，而亚瑟正在犹豫要不要说出来。

“额，不算什么大事。对了你觉得亚瑟怎么样？”莫甘娜终于找到突破点，不说不代表不问。

“很好的人。”

梅林把“最善良正直勇敢”给咽回肚子。就算他和莫甘娜成为好友，也想在心里保留一点小秘密。

“那你喜欢亚瑟那种类型吗？”

“怎么可能，他目中无人，傲慢极了。”

仿佛被看穿一样，梅林条件反射般的反驳道。他不想这个秘密被发现，他深知他和亚瑟地位上的差距。这种想法不能滋长，最好是扼杀掉。

“我赞同。”莫甘娜看着梅林慌乱的样，心里也明白了七八份，“亚瑟从小就是个高傲的孩子，不懂礼貌，一点都没有王子样，整天就知道打架，不知道他大脑壳里长得是肌肉吗？而且还吃得多，真……”

“其实亚瑟没那么糟！”梅林不知道哪来的勇气打断了莫甘娜的抱怨。

“哦？”莫甘娜的语气里充满着玩味，梅林上钩了。

“他虽然是王子，但他从来都没有架子，对仆人也特别好，当然除了他有时候压榨我。他锻炼自己也是想更好的保护卡梅洛特，他心里从来就不顾自己，只为卡梅洛特，为人民着想。虽然他不完美，但他是我见过最好的人。”说完梅林自己都有些惊讶居然这么容易就把心意显露出来，还是在莫甘娜面前。

莫甘娜盯着他笑得花枝乱颤，就是不说话。

梅林有些瘆得慌，慌乱的退出房间。

“他是你见过 ‘最好’的人。”

莫甘娜的声音从房间穿出来， 还特意强调了“最好”两字。

梅林不再去想这些事了，亚瑟爱怎么就怎么，就这么着吧。

这天亚瑟领着梅林单独出巡，表示只有偏远酒馆里的人敢说出对王子的真实看法。两人身着简装来到一家小酒馆，里面龙蛇混杂，彪形大汉也不少，还有一些骨瘦如柴的沉迷美酒的中年人。

“两杯黄油啤酒。”亚瑟对老板娘说道。

胖胖的老板娘愣是挪不动眼睛，她这个破旧小酒馆里终于来了两位养眼的帅哥了。

老板娘端来两杯已经在往外溢的啤酒。

“特地加量，不用谢。”老板娘嘻嘻笑着转身去干活了。

亚瑟拿起靠近梅林的那一杯豪饮起来，梅林只能伸手去拿靠近亚瑟的那杯。他还没喝过黄油啤酒，看着比上次的麦芽酒好喝多了。

“等等，你喝这杯。”亚瑟把被自己喝得只剩一小半的杯子推到梅林面前，“给你尝尝味。”

亚瑟在梅林不满的眼神中夺过了他手里的杯子，鉴于之前醉酒的表现，梅林只被允许喝一点点。

“你再这么看着我，连这些都不许喝。”

梅林迅速挪开目光。

这时门外进来一个男人，像是刚经历了一场恶战，整个人疲惫不堪。

那人颓着身体走到柜台，向老板娘要了一大杯酒，咕咚咕咚的一口没歇喝完了。

接着第二杯。

第三杯。

第四杯。

终于整个人像满血复活了一样，而梅林的目光一直停留在那人身上，真是个有趣的人。

“啊！”

那人全身上下的摸着自己，就差脱裤子了。

“老天！我的钱全给刚才那位美女了！”

“怎么办？老板娘！”

“我能先奢着吗？我一定会付你钱的！”

“我以我的性命起誓！”

老板娘一脸为难的看着他，其实也没那么夸张，只是面前这男人反应太激烈了。

“梅林。”

亚瑟把钱袋扔给梅林，并示意梅林去帮那个男人付账，顺便邀请他闲聊。

那人名叫高文，刚救下被山贼抢走的姑娘，还把身上的钱全给她做盘缠了。

“谢谢你们帮我付钱。”高文端着一杯酒和两人坐到了一桌。

“没事，他什么都缺，唯独不缺钱。”梅林说。

亚瑟白了他一眼，“闭嘴，梅林。”

高文掏出两个造型独特的吊坠，“我这也没什么值当的东西，这是刚才我救下的那位美女给我的，不如就送给你们俩吧。”

“这不太好吧。”亚瑟推辞着。

不过梅林却对吊坠上面的纹路很感兴趣，看着不像普通木匠雕的东西。

“没事，反正我对这类东西向来没兴趣。刚好我又遇见你们二人，一人一个，这是缘分。”

在高文的热情注视下，亚瑟和梅林为难的把吊坠挂脖子上了。与其说和谐，不如说特别合适。

“她告诉我，这个能带来好运，是个护身符。”

“多谢。”亚瑟勉强的表示自己喜欢。

而梅林是真的喜欢，从带上的那一刻就一直在研究上面所雕刻的符文。

亚瑟准备展开自己的计划，旁敲侧击的询问高文对皇室的看法。

还没开口就被闯门而入的几个男人打断了，来人个个体型硕大，凶神恶煞。酒馆瞬间一片寂静，几个胆小的人被盯得不敢直视。领头的径直走向柜台，老板娘给了他一把钱叫他快滚。

“就这么一点？”领头的说。

“这是全部了！”

那人扯过老板娘的衣领，整个人差点就被拉出柜台了。

“上次已经警告过你准备好。”

“你们这群流氓！”老板娘啐了他一脸口水。

“臭婆娘！”那人挥起一拳。

却被亚瑟拉住了。

“绅士可不能做这种事。”亚瑟说。

高文表示十分认同，目前为止觉得亚瑟是个不错的人。而梅林想到的是这下他们惨了，就算亚瑟再能打，他再能辅助，他们俩得对付这么多个大汉。

那人见有人阻止自己，是个小白脸，还像个该死的有钱人。扯了扯手臂，发现来人力气不小，扯不开。

恼怒得放开老板娘，用另一只手挥向亚瑟，“去你妈的绅士。”

亚瑟躲开攻击，抄起一罐酒向对方脑袋砸去。那人懵了一会儿，拔出腰上的佩剑。一旁几个人见老大被砸，纷纷过来要教训亚瑟。

“亚瑟！”

接住梅林扔来的佩剑，亚瑟挡住攻击，继续与对方搏斗。梅林只能顺手抄起凳子，帮亚瑟挡住其他人。一旁的高文也加入他的阵营，而且身手还不错，酒馆里的其他人也一起帮忙。

最后流氓头子被架上枷锁任人处置，不幸的是高文在中途帮亚瑟挡住偷袭的时候受伤晕过去了。

再次醒来时高文躺在梅林的床上。

“感觉怎么样？”梅林关心的问道。

高文看了看周围，自己的伤口也已经被包扎好了。

“我这是在哪？”他问。

“卡梅洛特。”

“你是王子？！”高文上下打量着他。

“你真是太看得起我了。”梅林笑得眼睛成了两条缝，“我只是个仆人。”

高文瞬间明白，这么看来和这小子一起的那个金发的人无疑就是亚瑟·彭德拉贡了。他这一生都在避免和贵族打交道，不然也不会从家里跑出来，过这种闲云野鹤的生活。

“你叫什么？”他问。

“梅林。”

高文起身穿好衣服，收拾好自己为数不多的行李，“那么梅林，谢谢你帮我包扎伤口，我也该走了。”

“你救了亚瑟，你可以得到奖赏。”

“还是免了，我有种一见国王就头晕的病。”高文痞笑着，还对梅林眨了下右眼。

高文还没走到门口就停了下来。

“怎么了，后悔了？”梅林调侃道。

高文有些可怜巴巴的看着梅林，难为情的说出一句：“我饿了，有吃的吗？”

梅林瞬间笑出了声，连忙帮他找出能充饥的食物。

“梅林你这个朋友我交定了，今后你要是有什么要帮忙的，去安格特的酒馆你就会找到我。”

不经意间梅林就用一顿饭把高文收买了，等亚瑟想来找他去宫殿封赏时，高文已经不见踪影了。

这事就算告一段落了，因为不久将要迎来莫甘娜公主的生日宴会，各大王室贵族都会前来祝贺的盛大晚宴。而乌瑟有另一个打算，帮莫甘娜相中人生的另一半。

“No！不行，这只是生日晚宴，不是相亲大会。”莫甘娜在得知乌瑟的打算后第一个提出反对。

“莫甘娜！是时候找个人管管你了，难道你准备一辈子这么刁蛮任性！”乌瑟气得拍了拍桌子，都怪自己以前把她给宠坏了，导致现在说什么都敢顶嘴，打也打不得，骂也骂不得。

“你休想决定我的下半生。”

莫甘娜转身离开，父女俩是越来越不对盘。莫甘娜早就看不惯乌瑟不近人情的专制，也是唯独敢反抗他的人。说白了也是仗着乌瑟对自己的疼爱，拿准了他对自己没辙。

“真是越来越没规矩了。”

莫甘娜一个人站在城墙边生闷气，看着下面亚瑟正操练着骑士，格温也因为公主的生日忙得不可开交。

一朵还未绽放的蔷薇突然出现在她面前。

“是你呀，梅林。”莫甘娜无精打采，完全没了平时的疯癫。

“发生什么了？My Lady。”

“一些麻烦事。”

“那我给你表演一个戏法。”

梅林示意莫甘娜接过还是花骨朵的蔷薇，她刚接过，梅林眼里金光一闪，蔷薇就在她手里绽放了。

莫甘娜瞬间绽放如花一般灿烂的笑容。

“谢谢你，梅林。”

“我的荣幸。”

转眼就到了公主生日，各地的贵族纷纷前来祝贺。明面上是想庆祝莫甘娜的生日，暗地里不少人想乘机当上王族。乌瑟想挑个女婿，正好在坐的各位也想当这个女婿，然而身为当事人的莫甘娜公主却丝毫没有这样的打算。

“格温，你觉得哪件好看？”莫甘娜举着两条华丽的裙子，那是平时重要场合会穿的正事礼服。

格温有些为难，因为她已经为莫甘娜穿好今晚的礼服了，无论手里的哪一件都比不上这件精心制作的。

“可是……你不能故意不打扮……”

“你想哪去了，是给你穿的。”莫甘娜把两条裙子轮流在格温身上试了试。

“我？！”格温一脸吃惊。

最后莫甘娜决定要紫色那件，“当然，这件吧，紫色更合适。”莫甘娜把裙子塞在她手里，把她推到屏风后面让他换上。

“你是我的女仆，当然也要打扮得漂漂亮亮的。万一你在舞会上遇见了喜欢的人，对吧。你也不可能伺候我一辈子，可以试着给自己找个喜欢的人一起过日子，你有没有发现兰斯洛特的眼神经常在你身上。”

“My Lady，我愿意伺候你一辈子。”格温换好衣服走出来。

莫甘娜听见这话愣了一会儿，拉过格温坐到自己的梳妆台前。

“来，我们再来点缀一些。”莫甘娜拿着耳环在格温耳边试了一下。

“谢谢你。”

莫甘娜不仅救回了格温的命，更在她伤心欲绝的时候支撑着她。在格温心里，父亲和兄长的死亡，让莫甘娜成为了她生命中最重要的人。

乌瑟祝贺自己养女生日后，来宾们也纷纷祝贺莫甘娜公主，并送上礼物。晚宴正式开始，宫廷乐师在一旁奏起了音乐，年轻的贵族们陆陆续续进入了舞池。

“可否邀请莫甘娜公主共舞一曲？”

亚瑟绅士的抬起右臂，昂首挺胸。卸下盔甲穿上正装的亚瑟英俊潇洒，少了几分战场上的凛冽，多了几许柔情。

“当然。”莫甘娜微笑着，第一支舞和自己弟弟一起她是十分愿意的。

两人走入舞池，郎才女貌，引得一旁的人围观。

“怎样？有中意的吗？”亚瑟问道。

莫甘娜无奈得翻了白眼，“你怎么和父皇一样，总关注我的事。”

“那是因为我们关心你。”

“我明白，亚瑟。”两人随着音乐舞动着，“可是现在这样我就很满足了。”

“ok，只要你开心就好，你知道的我从来就说不过你。”亚瑟妥协了。

莫甘娜的视线越过亚瑟，看见梅林正在被一个女仆搭讪。因为莫甘娜以这是自己的生日宴会，请求乌瑟允许城堡里的仆人也可以出席，乌瑟当然拗不过莫甘娜。

“我们来说说你的事吧。”莫甘娜微笑着，那个笑容总是在给亚瑟设下“陷阱”前出现。

“我能有什么事？”

“梅~林~”她学着亚瑟平时的语气。

亚瑟没说话，手用力的捏了一下莫甘娜。

“嗷！”莫甘娜吃痛的叫了一下，“绅士！亚瑟！”

“你没告诉他吧？”

“当然没有。”莫甘娜心里埋怨着，如果她能说，这事不早就解决了吗。

“或许，他对你报有同样感觉。”莫甘娜心想我只能帮你到这了。

亚瑟惊讶得看着她，“你怎么知道？肯定是你瞎编的。”

“是不是瞎编的我不知道，我只知道梅林被一个女仆泡走了。”

“什么！！在哪？”

“斜后方，他们开始跳舞了。”

“他明明给我说他不会！”亚瑟之前以舞会的名义，想让梅林陪他练习，结果被以不会跳舞的原因果断拒绝了。亚瑟死皮赖脸的说我教你，结果还是被拒绝。

“姐，帮帮我。”

“没问题。”

亚瑟和莫甘娜随着音乐摆动，旋转，离梅林也越来越近。乌瑟也忙着和其它势力领主洽谈，没有注意到舞池有什么不对劲儿的地方。

接近后，亚瑟发现梅林跳得如鱼得水，还和女伴有说有笑。

莫甘娜看着他咬牙切齿的样子差点没笑出声来。

“梅林，我们交换。”莫甘娜对梅林说着，便把亚瑟甩了出去。

梅林条件反射的把女伴甩到莫甘娜手中，接到的却是一脸严肃的亚瑟。

女仆一脸茫然的看着搂着自己腰的莫甘娜公主。

“hi，小可爱。”

然后女仆不争气的脸红了。

“你不是说你不会吗？”亚瑟质问道。

梅林立马松开了亚瑟，没想到却被反抓住了，“别想跑。”

“亚瑟，会被看到见，松开。”梅林挣扎无果。

这时大厅突然变暗，只有微弱的烛光照亮着桌上的食物。音乐没有停，海伦女士的歌声响了起来，这是乌瑟准备的环节。

歌声回荡在大厅里，黑暗让歌声显得格外空灵，舞池里的人继续摇摆着。

“这下就不会被看见了。”亚瑟凑近梅林的耳边，呼吸拍打到他的脸上。

太近了。梅林心里叫嚣着。

“你要做什么？”梅林尽量压低声音，但又确保能被听见。

梅林的手继续往外扯着，可亚瑟拽死了他不放开。另一只手还扣上他的腰，让两人的距离更近了。

“不干嘛。”

梅林听出了亚瑟语气里的失落，他还把头搭在自己的肩上。像只可怜的小狗，不，应该是大狗狗。

“为什么之前不愿意和我跳？”亚瑟仍旧把头埋在梅林的肩上，声音闷闷的，好像受了天大的委屈。

“感觉怪怪的。”梅林想把亚瑟推开一点距离，可是现在的亚瑟像黏在他身上一样。

“现在呢？”

“还好。”

周围的人都沉醉在海伦女士的歌声当中，在黑暗中随着歌声晃动着身体。

沉默了一会儿，埋在他肩窝里的亚瑟闷声说道：“梅林，如果我对你做了过分的事，你可不可以别生气。”

“你做了……唔……”

梅林的问题被亚瑟的嘴唇堵了回去，柔软的触感让梅林整个人都僵住了。海伦女士的演唱也到达了高潮，歌声冲撞着梅林的大脑，而亚瑟的吻冲撞着他的心。

亚瑟的手轻轻抚上梅林的后颈，手指触碰到的皮肤传来阵阵酥麻感。

“梅林。”

亚瑟轻声叫到他的名字，嘴唇没有离开，轻轻摩擦着。

见梅林没有推开他，亚瑟大胆的加深了攻势，舌头强势的扫荡着梅林。手扣着他的头，不让他后退分毫。

亚瑟如野兽般攻占着梅林的领地，那是他期盼已久的地方。每次梅林喋喋不休的时候，他都想用嘴堵上去。让他无法说出一个字，只能发出破碎的呻吟。

梅林大脑一片空白，没办法思考。只感受到亚瑟的气息一遍一遍扑打着自己，他看着亚瑟的眼睛，里面仿佛有什么东西藏不住，快呼之欲出了。和之前芙瑞雅的吻不同，亚瑟的吻像是有什么魔法一样在吸走仅存的一点理智。梅林的呼吸早就乱了，充血的大脑已经无法控制四肢了，幸好亚瑟一直搂着他。

“点灯——”

海伦女士的演唱结束，大厅也渐渐亮了起来。

当梅林能看清楚的时候，亚瑟已经没了踪影，他跑了。不过嘴唇上的温度还没有消失，梅林傻傻的站在原地。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：迷情魔药

亚瑟不争气的逃了，他不敢看梅林的反应。正如莫甘娜所说，他是个胆小鬼。

梅林退出舞池，寻找着亚瑟的踪影。他正和几位贵族女士聊天，目光时不时的瞟向他。目光相对时时，又迅速挪开了，喝了两口酒掩饰着什么。

亚瑟很懊恼，自己为什么这么冲动，这样的突然袭击不像一个王子的所作所为。他甚至都没和梅林说清楚，他甚至都不知道梅林愿不愿意，该死。

“兰斯。”梅林慢慢移到兰斯洛特身边，他正和格温聊着天。

“怎么了？”他问。

“额……”他对格温尴尬的笑了一下。

“ok，我回避。”格温识趣的走开了。

兰斯洛特端了一杯酒给他，“说吧，怎么了？”

梅林犹豫的说：“我有一个朋友，他被人强吻了。”

“哇哦，哪位女士这么豪迈？”兰斯洛特咽下一大口酒说道。

“是个男的。”梅林绝望的说。

兰斯洛特有些瞠目结舌，“你那个朋友是男的？强吻他的也是男的？”

“嗯。”

“这个……”兰斯洛特思考着，纠结了一会说：“男人和男人间我不太明白，但吻……一般是喜欢吧。”

梅林一口酒喷了出来，“不！绝对不可能！”

梅林迅速擦了擦嘴，想为这失礼的举动道歉。兰斯洛特却若有所思的看着他。

“梅林，如果你发生什么事了。”兰斯洛特担心的说，“记住，我永远站你这一边。”

“谢谢。”梅林捏了一下他的肩膀。

兰斯洛特看见远处的王子死死盯着梅林的后脑勺，对上自己的目光时，感觉恨不得把自己生吞活剥了。

“梅林，你和亚瑟发生什么了吗？”兰斯担忧的问道，“亚瑟过来了。”

“没什么事。”梅林不会说谎，他的眼珠心虚的打着转，“我去看看厨房需要帮忙不，先走了。”

梅林不相信亚瑟的吻会是喜欢，他更愿意相信这是恶作剧之类的。他被告知了未来，莫德雷德和莫甘娜是亚瑟的劫，所以他在努力改变。而站在亚瑟身边的人会是格温妮雅，虽然现在的两人并没什么火花。在所有的预言里唯独没有梅林自己，他的生死，他的挚爱，他的结局都是未知数。

梅林无力的趴在床上，脑内不断重现亚瑟亲吻自己的画面。居然有些暗自高兴，接吻的对象是亚瑟。不过立马就打消了这个念头，他的另一半会是格温。

胸口被硌得发疼，是高文送他们的吊坠。他想起了上面刻的是德鲁伊的文字，凭自己之前的一点记忆，梅林很快解读出了文字的意思：

心念之人，于眼眸中。

梅林在脑内寻找着心念之人，亚瑟吗？

随即陷入一道白光之中，头脑眩晕。亚瑟对他说的每一句话，对他的每一个表情都从他脑海里快闪而过。从他们相识到彼此看不顺眼到无条件的信任，亚瑟的眼里都有他的存在。

下一秒梅林眼眸中出现的正是亚瑟的后脑勺。

“嗨，兰斯。”亚瑟上前走向刚和梅林聊天的兰斯。

“梅林刚和你说了什么？”问题虽然是问兰斯，但眼神确实追随着梅林背影。

兰斯随着亚瑟的视线看了看梅林，轻咳了一下拉回王子的注意力。

“他就给我说了一下他朋友的事，关于吻之类的。”

“他还说了什么吗？”

“没了，然后你就来了。”兰斯举起酒杯敬了亚瑟喝了一大口。

“现在的贵族都这么奔放吗？强吻。”

亚瑟膝盖仿佛中了一箭，“这也是他说的吗？”

“不不，这倒是我自己乱想的。” 兰斯解释道，“你和梅林怎么了？他又闯祸了？”

亚瑟因梅林没有告诉兰斯真相而松了口气，嬉皮笑脸的说：“这倒没有，不过你知道的，梅林有时候蠢得无可救药。”

兰斯心里默默在替梅林辩解。

“谢了，兰斯，祝你玩得开心。”说完亚瑟就走了，留下了独自一人的兰斯洛特。格温也和一名男子跳起了舞，他的计划被王子和他的男仆打断了，只能在一旁默默的喝酒。

“what！！你再说一次！”莫甘娜不相信自己所听见的。

“我说我吻了他。”亚瑟已经视死如归了。

莫甘娜像是看见乌瑟变秃子了一样开心，“你终于开窍了，我还以为你会心甘情愿目送梅林娶他人为妻。”

“嘘，你小声点。”还好亚瑟有先见之明把他姐拉到了没人的城墙边，不然怕是整个宴会厅的人都会知道这个消息。

“亚瑟，这一次我真的想破天荒的夸奖你一下，干得漂亮。”

亚瑟却泄了气后悔道：“我不知道他会不会恶心我，我没经过他的同意，我不知道他接不接受男人。”

“放轻松，弟弟。”莫甘娜拍了拍他的肩膀，“接下来你只需要一个浪漫的示爱机会。”

“我需要想个完美的计划，不能在他面前丢脸。”

“别紧张，兄弟，一切都会完美的。”莫甘娜喝了口酒，安慰着面前紧张的像小孩一样的亚瑟。

王子终于停止来回踱步了，借莫甘娜杯里的酒喝了一口，平复了心情。

“首先我需要把他带出城堡，去个风景好一点的地方，就像是，嗯，像是……”

“约会！”

“对！约会！”亚瑟打了个响指，又挠头发，“噢，老天，我真不想用这个词来形容。”

莫甘娜知道自己的弟弟傲娇，可没想到他居然在这种事上扭捏得像个姑娘。

“我觉得你还是直接睡了他来得实在。”

“嘿！你得淑女，至少得像个淑女。我是不会这样对梅林的，如果他不愿意……”

亚瑟见自己的姐姐表情越来越奇怪，不就提醒了她两句吗，至于像见到鬼了吗？她惊恐得盯着亚瑟的身后，仿佛那真的有什么东西。

有人！

亚瑟在转身的同时，摸向腰间的佩剑，却一手落空。还没来得及看清来人的面容，后脑的钝痛让他双眼陷入了黑暗。

莫甘娜举着银酒杯，一脸抱歉的看着倒在地上的小王子。

“I'm sorry，弟弟。”

“你在干什么梅林！突然出现在这里！”莫甘娜刚才看着凭空出现的梅林下了一跳，他是在研究什么新的魔法吗？可是他不知道这有多危险吗，被发现就只有死的下场。不过看梅林当时的表情也十分惊讶，两人都措手不及，莫甘娜只能就手上的物品把亚瑟敲昏。

莫甘娜蹲下摸了摸亚瑟的后脑勺，起了一个包，心疼无辜躺枪的弟弟。

“不是我做的。”梅林来到亚瑟身边，解开他的衣领，把亚瑟带着的吊坠取了下来。

“果然，”梅林把吊坠举在莫甘娜面前，“是这个东西，这有魔力，不能留在亚瑟身上。”

“你说你凭空出现是因为亚瑟带着这个坠子？”

梅林掏出自己的那个，“我也有一个。”

莫甘娜看了一下面前相似度98%的吊坠，“难怪亚瑟会带这种东西，原来是一对。”

梅林听出了莫甘娜话语里的调侃，“这是之前亚瑟帮助的一位朋友的谢礼。”

“ok，我懂，不过当务之急你得把亚瑟扛回去。”

“我？！”

“难不成还是我了？”

“Yes,my lady。”梅林认命的把亚瑟的手臂搭在肩上，“那我就先把他带回房间了。”

“去吧，父皇那里我来搞定。”

莫甘娜看着亚瑟整整比梅林大一号身躯靠在梅林的身上，如果亚瑟没晕，简直就像一只粘人的巨型犬。虽然用狗来比喻自己的弟弟不太厚道，不过看着他们的背影不禁感叹道：

“他俩咋就这么配呀！”

梅林偷偷用魔法加热了水，再用热毛巾帮亚瑟热敷脑袋后肿起的包。

亚瑟闷哼了两声，脑袋还是埋在枕头里，没有动静。梅林起身回房，顺便处理一下那两个吊坠。

亚瑟一把抓住了他的手腕。

“亚瑟？”

“stay with me。”

梅林只好又坐下，想去确认床上的家伙是不是在装睡。

亚瑟的呼噜声便响了起来，手却丝毫没有放松。

“皇家大菜头。”梅林控制不住的嘴角向上扬了扬。

王子就这样趴着睡了一宿，仆人就在床边坐着睡了一夜。

梅林自认为给不了亚瑟什么，唯有的忠心丝毫没有保留的全砸给了他。亚瑟是王子，终有一天要成为国王，他需要子嗣，以巩固他的统治。而自己能做的除了救他的命，就是当好他的男仆。他比任何人都知道亚瑟是个好人，品格高尚，真诚勇敢，英俊潇洒，同时也值得拥有更好的人。

而那个人不会是自己。

可是亚瑟的吻给他带来了最后一丝侥幸。

然而当有这样一个人出现的时候，梅林的心里却又是另一番滋味了。

“噢！薇薇安你在哪？我怎么会让你离开我的身边。”

梅林一大早就听见亚瑟在大嚎。

薇薇安？

谁是薇薇安？

梅林立马上前拦住了衣衫不整正准备出门的亚瑟，“亚瑟！你不能就这么出去！”

“我要去找薇薇安。”梅林发现亚瑟的眼神就像是怀春少年，整个人都快冒粉红泡泡了。

“这到底怎么回事？谁他妈是薇薇安？”梅林一脸不解，一觉醒来亚瑟就变了一个人，难不成被莫甘娜敲傻了。

“我的梦中情人，噢，我怎么忍心丢下她一个人。”亚瑟一脸犯了天大的错。

梅林快吐了，这样恶心人的亚瑟他还是第一次看见。

“亚瑟，听我说。”梅林关上了门，拦住了他，“薇薇安可是女士，你这样冒昧的去找她不好吧。万一人家还在睡梦中呢？”

“那我就端着早饭在她床边等她醒来。”

梅林翻了一个大白眼，没救了。

“你看看你现在的样子。”梅林从头到脚扫视了一遍亚瑟，“你就好好收拾一下自己，把自己调整到最完美的状态，我去帮你看薇薇安小姐起床没，等她打扮好了，我再来通报你怎样？”

“这样听起来更完美，快去梅林，我已经迫不及待了。”

“Yes，Sire。”

梅林一出门来开始狂奔，向莫甘娜公主的房间。

不好了莫甘娜！！出大事了！！

梅林心里咆哮着。

“嗨！你！”

梅林被一位探头出来的金发小妞叫住了，看着她有些眼熟。

“我？”梅林指了指自己。

“没错就是你，亚瑟的男仆，过来。”金发小妞的语气里充满着任性骄横。

他想起昨晚在舞会时，就是她夺走了原本是递给自己的酒杯。还让递酒的女仆一时尴尬无比，梅林为了缓解尴尬便答应那位女仆一起跳舞的请求。

梅林心里着急的可是另一件事，“对不起，小姐，我现在有急事。”

“我可是薇薇安公主！”

薇薇安公主？！

薇薇安！

梅林想着或许可以从薇薇安这里寻找突破口，“发生什么事了？公主？”

“ok，进来说。”薇薇安迅速把身子缩进门里，示意梅林进去。

“你是亚瑟的贴身仆人对吧？”

“嗯哼。”

薇薇安陶醉的拧着头发说：“告诉我亚瑟喜欢怎样的女孩？我要向我的王子告白，她是那样的勇猛，健硕，帅气逼人，会像一头雄狮一样扑向我。”

“我俩想的是一个人吗？”梅林心累的感到一大清早的怎么都不正常。

“我能感觉到我和我的王子一定心意相通，快告诉我他喜欢什么样的打扮。”薇薇安坐到镜子面前，一边打扮自己一边沉静在和亚瑟恋爱的幻想中。

“他喜欢黑发的，你没戏了。”梅林几乎是放弃思考说出来的话。

“现在染黑也来不急了。”薇薇安理了理自己的头发，“我相信我亲爱的王子会连同我的金发一起喜欢。”

“Oh！God！”梅林真想立刻给这对恋爱中的神经病来一个昏睡咒。

在梅林走后，亚瑟意识到一个问题，他根本不会搭配衣服。撇开亚瑟到底会不会穿衣服这个问题不说，亚瑟平时那一套套帅气的服饰都还是他的仆人帮他搭配好了的。无奈之下，王子想了一个下下策，去找莫甘娜。

莫甘娜看着抱着一大堆衣服的亚瑟站在自己房门前不明所以。

“发生什么了？”

“莫甘娜，我需要你的帮助。”亚瑟把那一打包衣服扔在房里的木桌上。

莫甘娜倒了一杯水想让自己清醒一点，“你说说看。”

“今天我的任务就是求爱，所以我要穿一身得体的衣服。”亚瑟看上去自信满满。

莫甘娜的瞬间清醒，就差撒花庆祝了，“你终于行动了，弟弟！”

“我要表达我的爱意。”

“我以为你想将你的感情保密呢。”莫甘娜明显实在嘲讽亚瑟之前的行为。

“为什么我要保密呢？”亚瑟皱了皱眉，笑道：“今天结束之前我会赢得我的公主。”

“等等！？公主？”说好的男仆呢？

“你再说一遍，谁？”莫甘娜再次确认。

“薇薇安公主。”亚瑟提起她的名字都开心得冒泡。

这和说好的不一样啊！！莫甘娜抑制不住内心的咆哮。

而另一边，不管梅林怎么说，薇薇安都没有放弃亚瑟意思。在她的眼里，亚瑟的所有槽点都被她扭曲成个人魅力。

说得梅林都差点信了。

“ok，我准备好见我的王子了。”薇薇安的行动力是梅林所拦不住的。

“噢，我想我的王子在这边。”薇薇安选择一个方向走去，正是亚瑟的房间。

女人该死的第六感。

“No！”梅林叫住了他，“王子现在应该在操练，应该走这边。”梅林指向反方向。

薇薇安立刻掉头，“太感谢你了，你真是位称职的仆人。”

梅林松了一口气。

亚瑟已经第四次问莫甘娜穿着的这身衣服怎样？

莫甘娜靠在门边无力的回答到，不错，看上去真帅。她现在的内心已经提不起丝毫兴趣，因为亚瑟告白的另一方不是梅林。

他两步一回头的想让皇姐给自己打打气，而莫甘娜只想让他快点滚，因为他现在的样子蠢爆了。

然而，缘，妙不可言。

“亚瑟！”

亚瑟听见那爱恋的声音，看见薇薇安在走廊的另一头呼唤自己的名字。

“哦！我的公主。”亚瑟笑得阳光灿烂的向她跑去。

两人仿佛前世被诅咒的情侣，今生终于再次重逢一般的拥抱在一起。

莫甘娜看见梅林一脸见了鬼的样子，做出了“What happen？”口型问道。

“I don't kown。”梅林无声的回答。

薇薇安代表友国出席莫甘娜的生日宴会，她和亚瑟几乎都不熟，也就在晚宴上寒暄了两句。在前一晚，两人甚至对彼此没有丝毫兴趣。陪同薇薇安前来的骑士是友国里最强骑士，也是和薇薇安一起长大的青梅竹马。国王对女儿也是十分宠溺，本想亲自陪同，但是国事缠身。只能派最强骑士西维尔保护她，并命令毫发无损的带回来。

而当亚瑟带着薇薇安向乌瑟说：“我要娶她。”

乌瑟看了一眼王子的男仆，寻求解释，梅林只能表示自己也很疑惑。

国王很头疼，因为他了解他的盟友是怎样的人，他这个宝贝女儿可是碰不得的。可看着面前两人两情相悦的样子，他能做的只能看看陪同薇薇安而来的骑士。

西维尔走到亚瑟面前，他看起来比亚瑟还高大一些，脸上没有表情，眼神却透露出一股子犀利劲儿，嘴角边有一道不深不浅的疤。

他摘下手套，扔到亚瑟脚边，向他发起生死挑战。

“西维尔，别这样。”薇薇安制止他，却丝毫没有用。

“国王命令我必须把你毫发无损的带回去，这是我的任务。”西维尔握紧了腰间的剑。

亚瑟搂着薇薇安安抚她说：“亲爱的，没事的，我们的爱会战胜一切。”说着捡起手套，接受挑战。

乌瑟只能坐在王位上扶额叹息。

而梅林，看着面前般配的两人，有说不出的滋味。而且今天的亚瑟太不正常了。

如果他如此迷恋薇薇安，之前的那个吻，又算什么？

决斗当天，梅林仍然为亚瑟做好战前准备。

“我这样看上去帅吗？”亚瑟照着镜子，问一旁为自己忙上忙下的男仆。

“帅。”梅林使劲勒紧了皮带。

“噢噢。”亚瑟有些吃痛的叫了出来，却没有责怪故意这样做的梅林。

亚瑟依旧保持着他的傻笑脸，“待会儿薇薇安就能看见我的英姿了。”

梅林又使劲勒紧肩上的皮带，“西维尔很强，你再这样不认真会死的。”

“怎么会，”亚瑟拍拍梅林的肩膀，“你可是我坚强的后盾，我不会输的。”

这话听得梅林有些开心。

“再说薇薇安在看着我。”

梅林立马就翻脸了。

他腹诽道，亚瑟就这样去死吧，阿尔比恩没法统一了。

生死决斗，武器不限。战斗到一方认输或者死亡。

这一次梅林明显感觉到亚瑟的异常。对于决斗，从来不会敷衍了事。而这次，他居然还一边向薇薇安抛媚眼，这是对对手的不尊重，向来对决斗十分认真的他是绝对不会做的事。

西维尔下手稳准狠，几次都差点打到亚瑟的要害。虽说西维尔是他们国内最强的骑士，可是亚瑟也不是吃素的。处于体格的劣势下，还让西维尔挂彩了。

坐在薇薇安身旁的莫甘娜注意到，当西维尔受伤时，她脸上居然出现了一闪而过的担忧。下一秒便又沉迷在亚瑟，无可自拔。

第一场下来两人难分伯仲，需要休息恢复体力。乌瑟决定今天就到此为止，明日决斗继续。

而梅林真正确定亚瑟脑子不正常是在决斗后为他卸甲的时候。身上的伤大大小小的，梅林看着都心疼。可人家王子像个没事人一样，他们的爱已经包治包病了。

亚瑟也不觉得疼，仍旧沉静在爱情的海洋中。

这样下去亚瑟迟早会死在西维尔手中，不过看样子至少是没有痛苦的。

万般无奈下梅林只得召唤寻求基哈拉的帮助。

“听你的描述，亚瑟应该是喝了迷情魔药。”基哈拉如实说道。

应该是在晚宴上，有人给亚瑟和薇薇安喝了掺了魔药的酒。可薇薇安的身份，以及她父亲的态度，不会做这种没有利益可图的事。如此说来是有人想借薇薇安的骑士之手除掉亚瑟。

梅林着急的问，“那我该怎么办？”

“迷情魔药的力量比魔法还强，没有咒语可以解除的。”

“亚瑟岂不无药可救？”梅林颤抖着说。

基哈拉笑了，“我说没有咒语可以解除并不代表没有其他的方法。”

梅林恨死基哈拉说话的方法，总让人像坐过山车一样，“什么方法？”

“爱。”

“爱？”梅林一脸迷茫。

“真爱之吻。”基哈拉继续为他解释的，“你永远无法确定爱的力量有多强大，只要他们俩中有一个破除的魔药的力量，便都可找回心神。”

“可是，”梅林思考了一番，“我不知道亚瑟的真爱是……”

“你知道的，梅林。”基哈拉揶揄的说，“看清楚你的内心，你一直都明白。”

说着便挥动翅膀飞走了，只剩梅林留在原地思考。

tbc


End file.
